criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Lynch
Kevin Lynch is a technical analyst who assisted the BAU in finding Garcia's attacker in "Penelope". He has since appeared in several episodes of Criminal Minds as a recurring character, in which he is Garcia's love interest. Season Three Kevin was asked to search Garcia's computer to learn who shot her. Upon entering her office, Kevin is immediately impressed with her GUI (Graphical User Interface), noting that her computer array is completely Linux-based. While investigating, he encounters Garcia online, who is accessing her office computer from home. The two engage in a "hacker duel", with Kevin successfully logging into the FBI database (but not Garcia's personal files). Kevin sends the team live video alerting them that the Unsub is in the BAU headquarters. At the end of the episode, Garcia was introduced to Kevin and the two have been romantically involved ever since. Season Four Kevin once nearly went overseas due to a job offer but did not in the end as he felt that he could not go without having Garcia by his side. Season Five He assisted her during the search for George Foyet and proved to be a valuable asset to the team. He was also one of the pall bearers at Haley Brooks' funeral. When Garcia traveled to Alaska with the team, to help in the search for a violent, disorganized killer, she calls Kevin during the first night there and reassures him when he expresses concern over her sharing a hotel room with Morgan, right before their call is cut short. Season Six When Garcia has trouble juggling both her Technical Analyst and new Media Liaison duties while working on a case in Ohio, she calls Kevin back in Quantico to assist in looking up those related to the establishments where the killer is possibly choosing his victims. When Kevin unknowingly criticizes her software, a stressed Garcia snaps at him and hangs up. After bringing in lettered cupcakes to congratulate Ashley Seaver for graduating from the FBI academy, Garcia mentions to Morgan that Kevin ate some of them, causing the pastries to read "Congratulations Gradua". He later comforts Garcia when she worries that someone on the BAU might be transferred to another unit of the FBI, telling her to remember the good times at the BAU. Garcia tells Kevin that she loves him, and he replies back, "I love you, too." Season Seven Kevin later asks Morgan for advice on how to propose to Garcia. When the team comes back from the case, he and Garcia, who has hacked into his computer and found out that he has been looking for a ring, have a heart to heart talk about it during which Garcia tells Kevin that she is not ready to get married. Kevin tells her that he is and walks away, leaving her behind. When he reappears again in the season, it appears he and Garcia have broken up or at least taken a break from each other following his rejected proposal, as he brought along CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp to a Doctor Who sci-fi convention. Kevin later attends JJ and Will's wedding, bringing along Gina, much to Garcia's shock. Later, during a dance, Garcia manages to push Gina away from Kevin, and the two dance. Season Eight Kevin is mentioned in the season premiere. Garcia claims that the two of them still aren't speaking, although Morgan mentions that they are still in touch. He later offered assistance in tracking down a missing school bus. By the end of the episode, Garcia thanks him for his efforts. Kevin later expresses envy at a man whom he believes to be Garcia's new love interest, but eventually turns out to be her ukulele instructor. He later aids Garcia in undoing the damage the Replicator had inflicted upon the FBI's computer system that she uses. Season Nine Kevin assisted the BAU in their search for JJ and FBI Section Chief Director Mateo Cruz when they both go missing. He then tries comforting Garcia with tea before they discern JJ and Cruz's location. Appearances *Season Three **"Penelope" **"Damaged" **"In Heat" *Season Four **"Masterpiece" **"Cold Comfort" **"Roadkill" *Season Five **"100" **"The Slave of Duty" **"Exit Wounds" *Season Six **"Compromising Positions" **"Supply and Demand" *Season Seven **"Snake Eyes" **"I Love You, Tommy Brown" **"Hit" **"Run" *Season Eight **"The Wheels on the Bus" **"The Gathering" **"The Replicator" *Season Nine **"200" Category:Recurring Characters